


(Un)Ashamed

by rawwrrr (ladyYellow)



Series: Honey AU [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, M/M, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Object Insertion, not in a sexual way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/rawwrrr
Summary: “Uh- Nini, what are you doing?”Kyungsoo freezes when he sees the younger starts to lower his pajama pants and his boxers and he opens his legs in what Kyungsoo thinks is the most ridiculous pose he has ever seen.





	(Un)Ashamed

Kyungsoo lifts his eyes from his phone to watch his fiance sneaking in the medicine drawer. When Jongin doesn't tell him anything, he looks at his phone again, minding his own business.

At the corner of his eye, Kyungsoo can see Jongin taking something that looks suspiciously like suppositories and he frowns. _What the hell are those even for?_

“Uh- Nini, what are you doing?” Kyungsoo freezes when he sees the younger starts to lower his pajama pants and his boxers and he opens his legs in what Kyungsoo thinks is the most ridiculous pose he has ever seen.

“Uhm... Do you remember we heard about odd habits from your partner you find out?” then he takes his hand to his ass and Kyungsoo looks away, blushing profusely.

“What the fuck, Jongin?!” Kyungsoo hides his face in a pillow, suddenly annoyed.

“I've been using this for a while hyung, it hurts when I p-”

“Fucking Christ, Kim Jongin! You're disgusting” Kyungsoo stands up from the bed, not looking at Jongin's eyes.

“It's pleasant at some degree” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, trying to leave the bedroom. _He really does not want that mental picture in his head of his boyfrie... ehm, fiancé masturbating with suppositories. Eww._

“You're an awful human being, Jongin” Jongin is laughing and it makes the whole situation more uncomfortable for Kyungsoo. Jongin tries to hug him and Kyungsoo screeches. “Don't touch me, you dirty-”

“What did I do wrong this time, hyung?” Jongin is pouting. _How could he not know-?_ “It’s something normal, I thought you wouldn't mind since you don't complain while I watch you peeing in the bathroom” Kyungsoo refrains from slamming his head in the nearest surface.

“Would you please shut up? It wasn't what you did, Nini. It was what you said... Can we please not talk about this further? Suddenly I'm not feeling well” Jongin doesn't say anything and Kyungsoo feels thankful for it.

 

Two days and Kyungsoo is still on the edge. He can't just erase that fresh picture in the back of his mind of Jongin shoving his pants down and-

Ugh.

“Hyung, I can't do this” he mumbles to his phone, holding it with his shoulder to keep chopping carrots for the dinner. “Your brother is like a caveman, it's disgusting”

 _“What were you expecting, Kyungsoo-yah? He's a man, they're pigs”_ counters his brother-in-law Jongdae from the other side of the line. Kyungsoo feels a bit relieved that he can still talk to someone and he's glad that this someone doesn't think he's weird because how much of a hard time it gave him to realise something of this sort from the man he's going to marry in less than six months.

“Hyung, both you and I are males too” he can hear his nephews Chanyeol and Zitao (he already considers them as it, fight him) playing in the background. Sehun mustn't be home yet, since he wouldn't allow that amount of noise from his children. He's relieved somehow because that means Jongin won't hear from this.

_“But you know we're different, Soo. My husband and my dumbass brother are the same age, maybe it's something like a generational thing?”_

“What exactly, hyung?”

_“I don't know. They're not ashamed of anything. More than once I've blushed because of something Sehun has said or done. He's an irreverent brat”_

“Tell me that...” Kyungsoo sighs, now peeling strawberries for the dessert. He hears Jongdae politely telling his sons to be a little more quiet so he can speak with uncle Soo.

 _“Uncle Soo, uncle Soo! We miss you”_ Zitao yells and Jongdae whines something about his ears and how he's going to be deaf soon. _“When can we visit you, uncle Soo?”_ this time Kyungsoo recognises Chanyeol's voice.

“You can visit me anytime you want, Yeollie. I'll prepare you some chocolate muffins with marshmallows” Kyungsoo relaxes a bit hearing them.

_“Sorry for this, Soo. These kids are like a storm”_

“It's fine, hyung” Kyungsoo looks at the door of his apartment and he thinks of Jongin. “Hyung- Did you also have second thoughts when you were compromised to Sehun?” Jongdae remains silent for a while. Kyungsoo thinks he may have screw everything and Jongdae won't ever speak to him again, after all, he's talking about regretting proposing out to Jongin.

_“Don't tell him, but I did”_

“Really?” Jongdae hums.

_“When you start to live with someone, you discover things from them that you haven't the opportunity to know and you wonder if you're willing to live with that odds every single day of your life. So it's understandable. You found out Jongin's little problem in an uncomfortable way, but believe me, it could had been worse”_

“Should I ask, hyung?”

 _“You don't want to know that, Soo. Either way, it's not something I can tell you with Yeol and Tao running around”_ Kyungsoo nods. _Right. “It's good if you talk to him, Soo. You can tell him it makes you uncomfortable and why. He'll understand”_

“I'm sure of it, hyung. I just can't understand why he would do that with me in the room if he could use the bathroom. I mean- I don't mind whatever he did, I just-”

 _“Soo, I get you, really. I used to share the bedroom with him, remember? He's always been like this-”_ Kyungsoo hears more noises from the other side and the unmistakable voice of Sehun greeting his husband in that cheesy way that makes Kyungsoo roll his eyes. _“Soosie~ I've gotta go now. Sehunnie's here. Will you be alright?”_

“Sure, hyung. Go tend your husband”

 _“Talk you later”_ before he hangs up, he hears his nephews again yelling 'hello papa’ and 'bye uncle Soo' at the same time.

Just on time, because that right moment Jongin gets in their apartment.

“I'm home, hyung”

“I can tell” Jongin pouts because he feels hurt for his fiancé's behavior. Kyungsoo notices and walks towards him. Jongin looks uncomfortable in his tight jeans. His legs are slightly open in what Kyungsoo thinks it's an attempt to ease the pain. “How was your day?”

“Better now that I'm here with you” Kyungsoo has to be careful not to hurt Jongin when he lifts him to take him to the bedroom.

“Where are we going, hyung?” Kyungsoo tries not to blush because of the idea in his head.

“I'm helping you with the pain”

“Hyung, that's not-” now Jongin is blushing and Kyungsoo knows he won't suffer alone.

“It's fine” Jongin hides his face in Kyungsoo's chest. “I just want to make you feel better Nini”

Jongin can't really believe Kyungsoo pushed something in him. It's not like it was the first time (they have had a lot of sex), but it was so private...

Kyungsoo smirks.

“I thought you didn't mind, since you did it right in front of me two days ago~”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I'm really sorry.  
> I know this is weird but I had to take it out from my mind.  
> You see. I've been living with my boyfriend for almost three months now because I'm working in a different city. I don't complain most of the time, except for those times when he shows me his weird habits and messed up behaviors, and he drives me completely crazy.  
> This came out of some of those fucked up shit he does, though I think Kyungsoo handled it better than me.
> 
> Anyway... I hope you at least had fun with it.  
> Thanks for reading ❤️


End file.
